


The Trauma Has Yet to Pass

by Maedelmae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Down Characters, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kidnapping, M/M, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Assault, past trauma, ships are just a minor thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maedelmae/pseuds/Maedelmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which hinata gets kidnapped and raped as a child and killed his kidnappers but the team doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Alright trigger warning  
> This gets kinda graphic in parts and there's no warning when it happens so if you are triggered by any of the tags then I don't suggest reading this  
> I haven't had this happen to me so I don't know what it's like but I imagine it to be horrible I don't think rape or kidnapping is okay and it should not be encouraged  
> I only wrote this because I had an idea that kinda clicked in my messed up mind  
> But thank you for reading if you so choose to

A five year old, walking down the street as best as he can. A white T-shirt slightly oversized covered in blood. Bare feet almost blue from the cold. Breath clouded in front of the child as his irregular breathing continues. 

("Come here kid, we won't hurt you.")  

He walks to a busy intersection before he finally passes out, several passersby stop to see of he's alright. One calls an ambulance. 

("Stop struggling and it won't hurt." "Dammit kid, you're making too much noise, I'm gonna have to gag you now.")

BREAKING NEWS---------------------------  
Missing child found after three days of search. The child, Hinata Shouyou, had went missing the afternoon of January 16, and was found just this evening at a busy intersection. Several passersby saw Hinata collapse on the sidewalk, and called an ambulance. The chil- 

The TV was turned off. Mrs. Hinata let out a shaky sigh, her face stained red with tears. Her husband, Mr. Hinata, plopped down next to her in the hospital room. He took his wife's hand in his and he looked at her "Everything is okay now, shouyou is safe, we will keep him safe." He reassured her. She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, looking down at her sleeping son. He looked so peaceful, but she had no idea what was going through his head, no idea what he experienced. What happened in those three days? Who was responsible?  

The doctor came in with the test results.  
"Your son appears to have several broken and fractured ribs, a couple of his fingers are broken, his wrist is sprained as well as his ankle, he has multiple abrasions on his wrists and ankles where he may have been tied up, he has Burns on his side that are most likely caused by a cigarette, and he has several markings that indicate sexual assault." He looked grim as he gave the news. As soon as sexual assault was said, it confirmed Mrs. Hinatas worst fears. She gasped and started crying into her husbands chest as he rubbed her back. He cleared his throat, "how long will it take to heal?" He asked quietly.  
"8 months at most, 6 months at least. But we highly advise sending him to a psychologist, because while this physical trauma looks bad, his mind might be in an even worse state. He hasn't woken up yet, but the MRI scans didn't show anything particular,  but again the psychological problems may be the worst."  
"I see." Mr. Hinata said sheepishly,  
"We would like to keep him here longer for monitoring if that's alright."  
"Thats fine, thank you doctor."  
"Don't mention it. Stay strong." He said as he walked out the door.  
Mr. Hinata sighed and looked at the ceiling feeling helpless, he was supposed to be the protector, but he couldn't even do that right. 

They sat there like that for a couple of minutes before a knock came at the door.   
"Come in." Mr. Hinata said, again quietly.  
It was the police, or they were more like detectives.  
"Evening Mr. And Mrs. Hinata, I am detective James, and this here is my partner, detective Rogers, we were assigned to investigate your sons case."  
Detective James was short and skinny while detective Rogers was a little taller and chubbier.  
Mr. Hinata held his hand out to give a weak handshake.  
"Thank you detectives."  
"We have the lab results from the T-shirt your son was wearing, the blood on the shirt belonged to the perpetrators, there was three different blood samples in total. We have yet to find the location where he was held, nor have we found out who did it yet, but once it is tested we will tell you, we will also be back to question your son once he is awake, with permission of course."  
"Yes that's fine, thank you for everything."  
Mr. Hinata said.  
"Make sure you find who did this to my baby." Mrs. Hinata squeeked, turning to the detectives from her safe haven in her husbands arms.  
"Yes ma'am, we promise." And with that, they left. 

\------- two days later ------------------

"So shouyou, how are you?" Detective James asked.  
"I'm tired and it hurts." Hinata said quietly.  
"We know, but you can help us find the people who did this to you."  
"You don't have to. They're gone already."  
"What do you mean?" Detective Rogers spoke up.  
"They're gone."  
"Like they ran away?"  
"No, they can't move anymore."  
The detectives looked at each other.  
"What do you mean they can't move anymore Shouyou? Are they dead?"  
Hinata nodded.  
The detectives looked at each other again.  
"Alright, do you remember where they took you?"  
"A big place with lots of plants and broken windows, there weren't any people around."  
"What else was there?"  
"There was a big hook hanging down from the ceiling, but you could only reach it from the third floor. Also the ground was hard like the street."  
The detectives figured it was an abandoned warehouse he was describing.  
Detective Rogers left to inform other officers to look at any abandoned warehouse they could think of in the area. While defective James stayed to finish interrogating. 

"Can you tell me what happened when you went missing?"  
"A big man was at the park when I was walking home from school, mommy was supposed to pick me up, but I didn't want to wait any longer so I decided to go early, the big man told me to come over to him, but I didn't listen because he was scary. Then he got really mad which made him more scary and then he grabbed me... then everything was black for awhile... and I cried a whole lot..." Hinata trailed off, his eyes watering.  
"It's fine, you can stop there, but do you remember how many people were there?"  
Hinata looked at the ceiling as if trying to recall something and then turned to the detective.  
"This many." He said quietly and held up three small fingers that weren't broken.  
"Thank you Shouyou, you were very helpful, I need to go now, but you were very good thank you." Hinata smiled a little when he detective said that. He layed back down and went to sleep almost immediately.  
The detective looked down at him. His face was pale and his bright orange hair made his face seem even paler. He was so small and barely took up half the bed. One wrist was bandaged and three fingers on his left hand were broken. His IV was poking out of his left arm. The marks on his other wrist were noticeably purple. It seemed unreal that someone would hurt this boy. He was so precious and it hurt the detective that this kinda thing happened to him.  
The detective shook his head looking away as he walked out of the hospital room. 

\--------------------------- a couple years later --

(He was thrown down on a lumpy surface that hurt his back. His arms were grabbed again and pulled upwards and tied, his wrists hurt a lot so he squirmed around so he could get out. He was smacked.  
"Stop struggling and it won't hurt." One voice said. He was still blind folded and couldn't see anything. His mouth wasn't covered so he yelled, which earned him a punch in the stomach.  
"Dammit kid, you're making too much noise, I'm gonna have to gag you now." Another voice said. He violently shook his head as he was gagged and his ankles were tied as well. He started crying again. His clothes were removed as the men started touching him. he hated it and started crying harder, it hurt and he didnt like this feeling. Then a finger entered him. He yelled through the gag.  
"You like that dont you?" A man said.  
"Nonononononono.")

"Ake up,  wake up,  you're alright, nothing bad is happening. Shhh shouyou, it's okay,  I'm here, mommy and daddy are here."  
Arms were around him as he opened his eyes to the familiar sight and smell of his parents. He started crying, he hated it, he just wanted to forget.  
"Mommy... Daddy." He said snuggling into his parents embrace. It was almost a routine now because of how often he had the nightmares.  
"We have an appointment scheduled for tomorrow, just hang on till then, okay baby." His mother said softly.  
He nodded his response and layed back down to go to sleep once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno is leaving for a training camp with fukurodani and nekoma.  
> Hinata is excited and dreading it.  
> On one hand, he's excited because he's never stayed away from home, but he's dreading it for the same reason.  
> Not to mention the fact that he takes a hand full of pills every morning and night.  
> He's scared that the other students will judge and question him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you for sticking with my story.  
> I got lots of positive feedback and I'm really grateful.  
> So the last chapter, there was a mistake and it said there was only one chapter, but I can assure you, there isn't. I plan on adding more chapters. I don't know how regularly I will update, but I will try to be quick about it!  
> Thank you for reading!

"Nice receive hinata!" Nishinoya yelled from behind. 

It was a regular afternoon volleyball practice at Karasuno. 

Except for one thing.

They were about to leave on a training camp with fukurodani and nekoma in tokyo. 

They were scheduled to leave that monday. 

It was friday.

Hinata was excited, but also dreading the trip ahead.  
He was excited because he had never spent the night away from home.  
But he was dreading it for that same reason, not to mention the fact he had to take a handful of different pills every morning and night and he really didnt want anyone to judge him because of it. He didnt think they would be judgemental, but they would ask questions that he didnt feel comfortable answering. 

\--------------Monday---------------------------

"Yo Hinata!" Tanaka yelled. It was Monday and they were just getting on the bus.  
"Yo Tanaka-senpai!" Hinata yelled back, his trademark smile plastered on his face despite his nervousness.   
"Where's Noya-senpai?"  
"He's in the gym with Asahi still, lord only knows what he's up to this time."  
Hinata laughed at this, pretty much everyone knew about Nishinoya and Asahi being together despite not coming out about it. 

They all filed into the bus for the long journey to Tokyo. Hinata sat at a window seat and kageyama sat next to him. Kageyama glared at the window for 10 minutes then fell asleep, meanwhile Hinata's mind was going through the morning again to ease his nerves. 

\------------ That morning ------------------------------

He woke up, went to the bathroom, took his morning pills, the usual. He had packed with his mom the night before, she was just as nervous as he was if not more. He didn't have any nightmares that night, he didn't really dream at all for that matter because of some of the medication, which he was thankful for because if he had a nightmare before the trip, he might've not gone. His mother had made pancakes that morning, a little more western than usual but Hinata accepted it. 

His father was reading the newspaper at the table when he came in, his father's bright orange hair (much like his own) was poking out from the top off the paper, as he was very tall.  
"Good morning dad!" He said cheerfully.  His dad looked up from the article he was reading and gave a smile not unlike Hinata's.  
"Good morning son, did you have any dreams? " it was a customary question for him.  
"Nope!" He replied back with the same smile.  
"I'm glad, we can't have you having nightmares before a trip, now can we?" They both laughed.  
"Where's Natsu?"  
"Still asleep, we figured that you would want a little peace before the trip to calm your nerves." His mother answered as she walked in with a plate of pancakes.  
"Do you want me to wake her up? I know how close you two are."  
"Sure mom, I mean, it would feel weird if Natsu wasn't having breakfast with us."  
"Alright then, I'll wake her up." She turned around, her brown hair bobbing up and down with each movement, as she walked into Natsu's room. There were some noises as his little sister woke up and then a gasp as little feet pounded across the house towards them.  
"Nii-chan!" She yelled, an orange flash jumped on to him.  
He laughed.  
"Natsu, good morning." He smiled again and ruffled the same, orange colored hair that was so much like his fathers and his own. 

Once they were all seated at the table,  they began eating. They talked about the news and animals and a whole bunch of other things, as well as Hinata's training camp.  
"So nii-chan, are you nervous?" Natsu asked, she was covered in syrup.  
"A little bit, but doesn't everyone get nervous before a big trip?"  
"Yea that makes sense." He was glad she accepted him so easily, but I guess she had spent all of her life around him, even through the nightmares and panic attacks. He was so grateful to have a family that stuck with him and supported him through everything. 

"I can drive you to school today so you don't have to leave early to bike." His father offered.  
"Okay then. Thank you." He accepted the invitation quickly.  
"Do you have everything you need? Medication, clothes, your phone?" His mother asked nervously. She kept adjusting his collar, despite it not being crooked.  
"Yes, I do, and my collar is straight too."  
"Oh sorry." She didn't even realize she was messing with it.  
"Relax mom, everything will be okay. I will call every night." He assured her.  
"Okay." She pulled him into a hug, "I'll miss you so very much." He returned the tight embrace.  
"I'll miss you too, I love you." He then turned to Natsu, who still hasn't bathed. She had tears in her eyes.  
"I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here with me." She pouted. He crouched down so he was eye level with her (but it didn't take much effort seeing how short he is).  
"Hey, listen" he said in a big brother voice "I'll be back in a few days and I'll call every night, is that okay?"  
"I don't like it,  but okay." She turned her head, still pouting.  He ruffled her syrup sticky hair and pulled her into a hug. She quickly hugged back and started crying.  
"I'll miss you nii-chan."  
"I'll miss you too natsu, but now I gotta go. Promise you'll be good for mom and dad for me, okay?" She nodded  
"I will." He laughed as he stood up and dusted himself off. His dad looked back at him,  
"You ready?" He asked. Hinata sighed,  
"As I'll ever be." And they both walked to his dad's car. 

The drive was shorter than biking and Hinata was glad he accepted the offer.  
"Are you sure you'll be okay?" His father asked, he knew it was okay to answer truthfully around his father because he didn't get all nervous like his mom.  
"I'm not completely sure, but if I have a problem, I'll call you, which makes me feel better."  
"That's good." His father smiled, glad his son was being honest around him instead of sparring him his feelings like he does his mother.  
"I hope you have fun on your trip, and don't forget to take your meds, you know what happens when you don't. And don't forget to hand that note to your teacher before you leave." His dad prepared a note for Takeda-sensei to explain the medication so he wouldn't be question by him and Coach Ukai.  
"I won't forget." He smiled at his dad, "thank you." 

He arrived at school, hugged his father, and ran towards the gym. 

\----------------------------------present------------------

They arrived at the place where they were going to stay for the next week. Fukurodani and nekoma were already there. Hinata woke Kageyama up and they walked out of the van, but Hinata started running as soon as he saw Kenma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, this chapter was way shorter than I was expecting, but I will update it soon I promise


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Mr. Hinatas thoughts and perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, loving the feedback and comments, keep it up. 
> 
> This chapter is mostly Hinatas dads perspective and his feelings, we also get a glimpse of what happened. 
> 
> At the beginning I kinda tacked on the beginning of the training camp, but it sounds rushed and boring so I apologize. 
> 
> I also apologize if Mr. Hinatas feelings were super repetitive. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

The sound of sneakers squeeking against the smooth wooden floor of the gym was comforting to Hinata as they played a practice match against Fukurodani. Bokuto had already gone into his emo mode and wasn't getting any tosses from Akaashi, much to his demise. The game was already at it's second set, the first set going to fukurodani. It was a heated match and the score gap wasn't big at all. Yet in the end, fukurodani won. Karasuno had to do a penalty and run up a steep hill a couple times.  
   
The sun was about to set and everybody cleaned up and had dinner. Everybody was having fun and laughing as they ate their food, Bokuto was stealing Kuroo's food as Kuroo tried to defend himself, in the end rice got thrown at Daichi, who in turn, got revenge by taking their food away. Hinata was laughing along with everyone, but as the night grew deeper, he dreaded going to sleep, even if he did have his medication. He didn't want to explain to everyone what happened, he knew that he would have to tell them at some point, but it just wasnt time yet. 

After dinner, everyone kinda hung out in each others rooms. It was pretty chill and everyone was having a fun time chatting after not seeing each other for awhile. It was relaxing. Nevertheless Hinata just couldn't relax. He would have to take his pills 30 minutes before lights out but he didn't know when that would be, so he kept trying to find a way to wiggle out of the little circle of conversation he was in.  
"Are you okay shouyou?" Kenma said suddenly, bringing everyone's attention to him. Hinata scratched the back of his head.  
"Yeah I'm fine, just a little nervous, I've never spent the night away from home before." Except for the multiple over night stays he's had to do at the hospital.  
"Oh, okay." Kenma accepted the bad response surprisingly.  
"I'm gonna use the bathroom." Hinata said while getting up.  
"Make sure you don't get lost!" Nishinoya yelled.  
"Or get attacked by any monsters!" Tanaka added. Hinata laughed.  
"I won't!" He said in the same goofy manner as the other boys. 

Once he was out of the room and the door was closed, he ran to his bag and grabbed the familiar plastic divider case. He ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind him so no one could come in and see him. He quickly took his meds and ran out, replacing the case back in his bag before returning to the others. He stopped halfway there and started walking so it didn't look like he just ran half a mile. He got back, sat back down and continued the conversation, already feeling better. 

\----------------------- Mr. Hinata -----------------------

Before Shouyou was kidnapped, Mr Hinata and his family led a happy life, everyday was as bright as his and his son's hair. Everything was right in the world. He had a beautiful wife, a bright son, his job was going well, just everything was okay. 

Then Shouyou got kidnapped. 

He still remembers the phone call he got from his wife when she went to pick him up from daycare and he had left already. She had ran home, ran to the park, everywhere. She couldn't find him. She asked everyone around if they saw a little boy with bright orange hair anywhere.  
Nothing.  
That phone call made his blood run cold. His perfect world was coming to a stop. He couldn't believe it.  
What if he never saw his sunshine again?  That was what terrified him the most. 

He called the police. If anyone would know what to do,  it would be them. They had to wait for a day to make sure he wasnt just playing around in the neighborhood or with a friend, despite Mrs. Hinata's many protests. 

When it finally started, the investigation ran on for three long days with no trace of where he could've gone. Mr. And Mrs. Hinata cried to each other every night. They couldn't believe it. Nothing would be the same ever again,  even if they did find him. 

After four days, they got a call from the police. 

Hinata was found. He was injured but found. 

They immediately drove to the hospital where they were informed he was admitted. They needed to make sure he was actually there. It took awhile before they could see him since they were still in surgery to set the broken bones. The fact that he had any broken bones made it all to real to Mr. Hinata that everything was different now. His little ball of sunshine, his perfect, bright son was broken.  
   
The police were already there to tell them how exactly he was found.  
"According to witnesses, Shouyou was walking on the sidewalk in a bloodstained white T-shirt before he collapsed by a busy intersection and an ambulance was called." An officer informed them.  
"We took the T-shirt to the lab for the blood samples to be tested. Now, we don't exactly know what happened for him to escape, so we were hoping to question him about it. Later, of course. When he's feeling better." Mr. Hinata couldn't find his voice so he just nodded. 

When they finally got to see Shouyou, they both burst into tears, for their son looked so different in that hospital bed. He looked fragile and pale, like the slightest thing could damage him. He was thin and his once colorful cheeks we're sunken. His hair even seemed be dimmer almost. It was uncomfortable to see needles sticking out of his sons arms but he needed to stay strong, for both his wife and son. 

The doctor came and went after giving them the report on Shouyou's condition. 

It all seemed unreal. Like a bad dream. One that he couldn't wake up from. 

\----- a couple weeks later--------------------

Mr. Hinata was again called, but this time by detective James. He had found out who did it, but said that it would be better to discuss it at the station. He agreed and hung up. He was still at work, so he took his lunch break and went to that station. 

"Good afternoon Mr Hinata." Detective James said looking up. It was no secret that Mr Hinata was tall, but compared to the short detective James, he was a giant at a whopping 204 cm. tall.  
"Good afternoon detective." He said craning his neck downwards so he could see him.  
"If you could follow me please." James said already turned around.  
"Uhh, sure." Mr. Hinata followed. They walked to a small room in a hallway that was off to the side.

"Now, about what I said on the phone, we have found who the perpetrators are, but there's one thing..."  
"...which is? "  
"Well, there were three people in total according to your son..."  
"...and?"  
"They are all dead."  
"...what?"  
"All three of the perpetrators are dead. They were all killed by the same weapon, a pocket knife. And what's even stranger is that when we questioned your son, he said that they were already dead. Plus their blood was on the T-shirt that he was found in."  
"So what's your point?"  
"I'm trying to think of who could've killed the three men that did this." It finally hit Mr. Hinata what the detective was trying to say.  
"Are you suggesting my son did this?"  
"We're just trying to rule out any possibilities at the moment."  
"What was their names?"  
"What?"  
"What was their names?"  
"Martin Smith, who was a foreigner, takahashi ryou, and saito ryunosuke."  
Mr. Hinata took a deep breath to call himself.  
"Thank you officer."

\--------------------a couple days later---------------

Shouyou was interrogated again, but this time so they could figure out what happened. 

After the interrogation it was confirmed that shouyou had killed them. 

The shock that was sent to Mr Hinata was heavy and he couldn't believe it. His son, who was still in the hospital, had killed three people. It was out of self defense of course, but the fact that his tiny son was capable of doing that. 

He felt everything slip through his fingers as he struggled to grasp what little happiness he had left. 

\----------------a couple years later-----------------

Shouyou was 7 years old at this point in time, but he still had nightmares every night about what happened. Things were better though, things had calmed down, shouyou was going to a therapist, his wife got a premotion and he got a raise. The nightmares were bad, but it was only a minor setback to a better future. Things were looking up for the first time since everything happened.

He wasn't living in denial. 

No. 

Be must never forget what happened so he can make sure it never happens again. 

He didn't voice his concerns to his wife however, he just sat there holding his sleeping son in his arms to comfort him. 

His wife was beautiful, kind and had a homey disposition about her, and that's exactly why he didn't talk to her about it, because she was almost completely broken by the incident. He hated seeing her like that, he just wanted to live and protect her. 

Is that to much to ask?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the training camp + background
> 
> Warning, while not exactly graphic, it does say some things that a lot of people aren't comfortable with so be aware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selemat pagi! 
> 
> Welcome back. 
> 
> Here is another chapter. 
> 
> Kageyama Suga and Daichi meet hinatas dad! 
> 
> Also as said in summary, we get a flashback! It shows hinatas perspective so you can know what really happened.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was time for bed.  

Hinata didn't WANT to go to bed. 

Even if he was tired, he didn't want to go to sleep, he knew it might have a negative  effect on the next day, but he didn't care. 

He was not wanting to go to sleep. 

What if he had a nightmare? 

What would he do? 

What would his teammates do? 

He didn't want to think about it. 

\-------------------------- a few minutes later -------

He fell asleep. 

\--------------that morning---------------------

He woke up mad at himself that he fell asleep in the first place, but felt better when he realized that he didn't have any nightmares or anything relatively close to that. He took his pills with less urgency than the previous evening and got dressed. 

Breakfast seemed normal, except for all the insane bed head that a few people had (Kuroo and Lev mainly but also Hinata himself.)

They had two practice matches in the morning against both teams as well as watched the other teams go against each other while they practiced swan dives and receives. 

Lunch was fun, fukurodanis manager can eat a lot every one found out. Tanaka, and Yamamoto were yelling about something and then Nishinoya and one other person Hinata didn't remember the name of joined in. 

Afternoon practice was tiring but Hinata had a lot of energy so he didn't notice as much as the others. 

Dinner was almost the same as the previous night, except no food was thrown. Bokuto and Kuroo learned their lesson this time and behaved for the most part. Hinata wasn't as nervous as the first night, but he was still pretty anxious. 

That night everyone played poker. Hinata used the same bathroom excuse and took his medicine half way through the game and then fell asleep a couple minutes after he got back. Since they were not in the room they were to be sleeping in, Kageyama had to carry Hinata back. (He will later deny it. He will also still think about how light Hinata was.)

He didn't have a nightmare that night either. 

\----------------------------- a couple days later------

It was the second to last day of the training camp, there was only one night left. Hinata was almost relieved. He managed to make it so far without any problems. He didn't want it to end because he was sad that he wouldn't be able to see his Tokyo friends for awhile, but he was happy that he wouldn't have to worry about nightmares anymore. 

Hinata had called his dad the night before and found out that he was staying in a close by hotel so he could be there sooner if anything happened. This helped him calm down, but he wished he had known earlier. 

Once again he took his medicine secretly and went to sleep. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

("You like this don't you? You little slut." He did not in fact like it. He hated it. He hated the feeling of something being in him. He felt disgusting. He felt bad and angry and disgusting. He was crying and screaming as hard as he could through the gag and blindfold. He wanted everything to stop. He wanted the people doing this to go away forever. He wasn't tied up at the moment, but held down instead. 

He felt something jab into his side, it was pointy but there was fabric over it, so the pointy thing must've been in a pocket. He squirmed and squirmed until one hand was free. He grabbed the pointy thing. The man holding him down went to grab his hand, upset that he let go of the boy. The boy took the pointy thing and hit the man in the hand with it, surprised when it didn't stop at the flesh but went through. He cringed when it hit the bone, but he kept pushing it in. He felt something wet soak through the T-shirt he was allowed to wear.   
"You little bitch, aaaaarrrrghhhhh." Another man tried to take the object (a knife he discovered) away from him, only to get stabbed in the shoulder. The first man pulled out from the boy, leaving a trail of blood on the stiff, lumpy mattress. The boy got kicked in the ribs, momentarily knocking the breath out of him before he stabbed the man in the calf. He was still blindfolded so he couldn't see where he hit, but if he swung it around hard enough, he was sure to make contact with something, therefore injuring it. It was his only chance at making it and he was not going to risk it. Eventually, the attacks stopped coming for him and he didn't feel like he had to keep swinging and without lowering the knife, slowly removed the blindfold. The three men were on the floor. 

He saw red. 

He slowly removed the gag. 

He saw more red. 

He threw up. 

He saw a door and started running. 

Tears were blurring his vision. 

He heard yelling. 

He couldn't see anything through the salty liquid. 

He was yelling. 

His eyes burned. 

Why was he yelling?) 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Kageyama was woken up with a sharp kick in the ribs and yelling. He sat up quickly thinking he was under attack because of his half awake state of mind, only to find out it was Hinata. He was thrashing around and yelling incomprehensible nonsense. He was having a nightmare,  that much was evident. He turned to Hinata to get a closer look at him. 

The smaller orange haired person was sweating and his face was scrunched up and it almost looked like he was crying. Kageyama didn't know what to do so he looked around to see of anyone else was up, and sure enough Daichi was sitting up to see what was happening. Sugawara was already crawling over to them. 

"Kageyama what happened?" Suga asked as if he knew what was going on with his small friend.   
"I don't know, I only woke up because he kicked me in the ribs and then yelled."  
"I see." Daichi said, joining the conversation. None of them knew what to do about the situation. Hinata was still yelling and thrashing, but this time he was crying.   
"What if we call his parents?" Suga suggested.   
"That's actually a good idea." Daichi responded. He turned to Kageyama "Can you find Hinata's phone please, as much as I hate to do it, this is an emergency." Kageyama nodded and went to find Hinatas phone as Suga and Daichi tried to stop Hinata's yelling by whispering things to him. 

Kageyama found the phone in Hinata's bag (and got a glimpse of the medicine case) and ran over to Daichi and Suga.  
"Who should I call?" Kageyama was panicking at this point as Hinata's incomprehensible yelling continued.   
"Call his dad, I heard him call for his dad a couple times." Suga suggested.   
"Okay then." Kageyama went to the contact list and dialed the number labeled 'dad ヽ(´▽｀)/' it was so much like him. It rang for a couple of seconds before someone picked up and a groggy voice came through. 

"Shouyou what's wrong?" The man seemed panicked.   
"Uhhh, this is Hinata's friend Kageyama,  Hinata's having a nightmare I think."   
"Can you explain what he's doing?"   
"He seems to be jerking around and yelling, and now he's hyperventilating."  
"Okay, thank you, I'll be there in a couple of minutes. Be sure to talk to him a lot, explain where he is." The man hung up. 

Kageyama looked surprised. How was hinatas dad going to be there in a couple of minutes?  They lived hours away. He turned to Suga and Daichi.   
"Mr. Hinata said he would be here in a few minutes." He reported. "And he said until he gets here, to talk to him." The fact that he would be there in a few minutes surprised the two but they just nodded and continued talking. 

A few minutes went by and Hinata's phone rang. Kageyama answered.   
"Hello?"   
"Yea I'm here, can you escort me inside so it doesn't seem sketchy?"   
"Uhhh, suuurrre." He hung up. He turned to Suga and Daichi.   
"Mr. Hinata is here, I'm going to show him in. I'll be right back."   
"Alright" Daichi answered. 

Kageyama walked down the flight of stairs to the front doors of the center they stayed in. There was a tall man standing outside with the same orange hair as his son. Kageyama walked through the doors.   
"Hello, you must be Kageyama, thank you for calling me." His voice was kinda deep.   
"No problem, if you would follow me." He had to look up to talk to him. They walked through the doors and up the flight of stairs to the room Hinata was in. As soon as they opened the door, Mr. Hinata ran over to his son. He knelt down and picked him up, all the while whispering things to him. He took something out of his pocket and put it in Hinatas mouth then turned to kageyama   
"Can you bring a glass of water please?" He asked with a gentle smile. Kageyama nodded and ran out of the room. Mr. Hinata turned to Suga and Daichi   
"How long has he been like this?"   
"Almost 15 minutes." Suga answered after the initial shock of the mans towering height. Daichi just nodded and swallowed, obviously intimidated by the man that had to duck under the door frame.   
Kageyama got back with the water and the glass was handed to Mr. Hinata.   
"Thank you." He said before tilting his sons head up in order for him to drink the water, he wasn't thrashing around anymore but he was still crying and mumbling instead of yelling. He put Hinata back on the futon and turned to the others.   
"Do you want him to stay here or can I take him back to the hotel with me?" The captain thought it over.   
"It might be better if you take him, you are his father after all, plus he probably needs you. I can inform the coach in the morning."   
"Thank you again, I can write a note for the coach and teacher, if that'll help."  
"That would be great." 

Paper was found as well as a pen. Mr. Hinata jotted something down, folded the paper in half, wrote Coach Ukai's name on it as well as Takeda-sensei's name. He handed it to Daichi before picking hinata up as well as his bag and walked out, Daichi, Suga and Kageyama following,  
"We will see you guys on Monday, I think you deserve an explanation of what happened." He said outside before climbing into his car.   
"How is he so tall and Hinata so short?" Kageyama asked, the others laughed because they were thinking the exact same thing with me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The explanation is given to the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I didn't update yesterday! I was busy painting. If you want to see my painting, check out my personal Instagram @honeymaedel  
> If you want to follow my yaoi account you can find me @yaoi.is.alright  
> I'm also on tumblr  
> @yaoi-is-alright  
> Check me out! Thank you

The next day ------------------------------------------

Daichi had woken up relatively early that morning. He was dead tired, but he had something important to do. He grabbed the note Mr. Hinata had left to him and started walking towards the area where the teachers and coaches were. He had been tempted to look at the notes contents but he was responsible and didn't. 

He spotted coach Ukai and walked over to him. Coach Ukai stiffled a yawn as Daichi stood in front of him.  
"Hinatas dad picked Hinata up last night because he was having a nightmare and panic attack, he left this here for you and Takeda-sensei." He handed the note over. Coach Ukai immediately gained composure and read the note, his face grew grim.  
"Thank you Daichi for giving this to me, you can go back to the others now,I have something to discuss with Takeda-sensei." Daichi bowed and walked back to where the others were having breakfast.

Coach Ukai found Takeda-sensei immediately and pulled him to the side, away from eavesdroppers.  
"What's this all about?" Takeda asked.  
"Its Hinata again. This time his father picked him up, here read this." He handed the note to Takeda "here it says that on Monday, if there's time, he is going to explain things and that Hinata won't be there because of a psychologist appointment." Takeda just nodded, he knew it was for the best. When he first learned of Shouyou's past, his first initial reaction was shock, because if you looked at him, you wouldn't have been able to tell that he went through something like that. He was afraid of how the others would react. He looked at Ukai.  
"I think that would be for the best. They deserve to know."  
"I agree." They both left to get breakfast, but not before a brief hug.

\----------------------------at breakfast ------------------

"Where's Hinata?" Practically everyone asked. His lack of presence was evident.  
Daichi simply answered "he went home due to complications." Which left everyone puzzled. Shouyou was the last one out of all of them to have anything that seemed like a complication, but they took the excuse knowing better than to press on the matter. 

\--------------Monday-------------------------------------

Everyone was gathered in the gym. It was afternoon practice and everyone was standing in a circle, Mr. Hinata wasn't there yet, but would arrive in 5 minutes. Coach Ukai cleared his throat.  
"As you all know, Hinata went home during the training camp, and is not here now." Everyone nodded. "Hinata's father is going to be here soon to explain everything, he thinks you all deserve to know why he had to go home and the cause of it all." At that moment there was a knock on the door. Takeda-sensei walked over and opened the door. A tall man with bright orange hair greeted him and walked inside. He walked over to the others and stood next to coach Ukai. He greeted him before turning to the group.

Everyone but Kageyama, Suga and Daichi looked shocked at the height of the man standing in front of them. Mr. Hinata scratched the back of his head before bowing to introduce himself.  
"Hello everyone, I am Hinatas father, you can call me Mr. Hinata." Everyone bowed together as if in a trance. How could this very tall person be the father of such a short person?  

"I have come here today to explain some things. I bet you're all wondering why Hinata went home early and he's not here today correct?" Everyone nodded. "It would be easier to start from the beginning so that's what I will do." He took a deep breath. "When Hinata was five years old, he was kidnapped. It took us four days to find him, and when we did he was in the hospital for several injuries. He still gets nightmares about what happened and it puts him into a panic attack... what I'm trying to say is, Shouyou has P.T.S.D. that is why he had to go home early from the training camp. He is at the hospital right now, for a monthly check up." Everything was silent. Nobody dared to speak for a couple of minutes.  
"Did they ever find who did it?" Suga asked.  
"Yes, it was three men."  
"What happened to them?" Tanaka asked.  
"They died." Was the answer. 

Complete silence.

"How?" Nishinoya asked. 

"They were killed." 

Silence. Again. 

Mr. Hinata looked down at his wristwatch.  
"Oh! I have to go pick up Shouyou now, thank you all for giving me time to explain things. Goodbye." And with that, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I know it is short. But a lot happens! I will try to post tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being told the truth, the team is trying to figure out what to do with the newly found information. We also get to see some pairings! (Daisuga, tsukkiyama, asanoya) also we get Tanaka and his sister talking as we'll as Kageyama and his mom talking!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I know I haven't posted in awhile but I've had a fever and when I recovered, I got really depressedand if that wasn't enough I've gotten insomnia. I mean I still do, but I got my shit together to finish this chapter. I think that this will be the second to last chapter of the work so thank you all for sticking with me through all my craziness and bullshit. 
> 
> \--------note--------
> 
> There is strong language in this chapter just FYI.

Nobody knew what to do with the newly gathered information. They all just stood there silently. Even coach Ukai was taken aback, he knew Hinata had PTSD but he didn't know why or how, he'll he didn't even know he went missing. Takeda-sensei had seen the news report but had forgotten all about it until this point, he didn't even think to make the connection. Tsukkishima was also surprised, but he decided to leave first, unable to tell if surprise was written all over his face or not.  
"I'm leaving." He broke the silence as he started walking out.  
"Wait up!" Yamaguchi called, running after his secret boyfriend.  
With them gone, the circle they were standing in was incomplete, making them all feel even stranger. Eventually person after person left until the only ones to remain were Daichi, Suga and Kageyama. They knew the severity of it after Hinata's panic attack causing nightmare.  
"What do we do now?" Kageyama asked no one.  
"I have no idea." Daichi said aloud, staring at the floor.  
"We just give Hinata support when he needs it, but act natural, I don't think he wants to attract to much attention on the matter." Suga answered wisely, like the team mom he is.  
"I guess that makes sense." Daichi answered. "We gotta start cleaning up now, it's after 6."  
"Okay." Kageyama said, still dazed as he walked over to the large basket of volleyballs. Daichi and Suga worked together taking the net down. 

After everything got put up, Kageyama, Daichi and Suga locked the gym doors and went their seperate ways (Daichi and Suga held hands immediately after they turned the corner). Kageyama was stuck in a moral dilemma. He didn't know if he could comfort Hinata, he's never had to do it before so he didn't think he could be that useful in the situation. He thought about this the whole way home, as he stared at the ground and treaded forwards. 

When he got home, he decided to ask his mom, because surely as a mother she would be good at this kinda thing, right? He could only hope so.  He walked to the living room where she sat on the couch with her laptop.  
"Hey mom?" He said after debating about it with himself.  
"Yea?" she answered not looking up from the screen.  
"How do you comfort someone?" She looked up with a confused look in her face.  
"Sit down and explain please." Crap, he forgot that, as a mother, she could tell something was going on. The jig is up. Abort mission. Warning sirens were going off in his head in a comedic fashion as he sat down where she patted the couch cushion.  
"Start from the top." She instructed in a caring yet firm manner.  
"Okay, so my friend went through something traumatic as a kid and I didn't know until now, but he's having a hard time and I didn't know what to do but Sugawara said to comfort him when he needs support, but I don't know how to do that." He blurted out. His mother closed her eyes, she was thinking about what to make of the situation. Kageyama loved his mom, she was kind but strict, she was beautiful and smart and everything she did was successful. Every aspect of her was amazing in his eyes. She knew how to handle situations calmly and systematically. It was entrancing to watch her work. He could understand why his father fell in love with her.  
"I think that Sugawara was right in saying to give him support when he needs it. You shouldn't treat him any differently than how you did before, because maybe that's why he didn't tell you guys until now. If he's having a hard time with something, and you see that, think of the things he usually talks about and try having a conversation about it. Talk to him about volleyball, he's in your club right? Then it's a perfect opportunity because you like volleyball too, so it's a win-win situation." Kageyama had never thought about it that way. It made sense now that he thought about it. He was glad his mom could help him.  
"That makes sense, thanks mom, I'm going to take a shower now, I probably smell bad after practice." They both laughed as Kageyama got up and walked to the bathroom. 

Daichi and Suga were walking home together. It wasn't an unusual phenomenon seeing as they were dating eachother. Daichi seemed deep in thought as he walked, his hand clutching Suga's a little harder than normal.  
"Wanna talk about it?" Suga suggested. Daichi was thankful to have him, because God he loved him so much.  
"Yea, but I don't know what to say. I feel like a failure for not noticing it sooner." He stopped walking. Suga pulled him into a hug.  
"Don't say that. You aren't to blame. Hell, even coach ukai didn't know. Coach ukai. The guy that yelled at us before he actually knew us. That guy. He didn't know anything had happened, and he's the goddamned coach. And Takeda-sensei? He knew nothing, hell I bet we were the first to know when his dad picked him up from camp. What I'm trying to say is, nobody knew about it so I want you to stop taking everything ike it was your fault because we all know it isn't. It was those kidnappers fault if we get down to it." Suga sniffled, they were both in tears at the end of Suga's little speech.  
"You're right, I'm sorry, God I love you so much." Daichi said and pulled Suga in for a kiss. It was a deep kiss. The kind you get when you fall in love, not a first kiss, because they know eachother inside and out. After the kiss they resumed their walk home. 

Tanaka didn't know what to do. He sat in his room. He was never good with handling bad news. It took everything in him to not cry in front of the others after he heard the while story.  
"You're too quiet, what's going on?" His sister said, scaring the shit out of tanaka because he had no idea she was there.  
"Nothings doing on." He said facing a wall.  
"That's a lie and you know it." She said, clinging on to his back and poking his cheek in an attempt to get him to spill everything.  
"Okay okay... I'll tell you." He broke easily when it came to his sister.  
"Go ahead." She urged on after a long pause.  
"You know that kid with the Orange hair on my team?" He asked unsure of the answer.  
"Oh you mean that shrimpy? What about him?" She was mildly concerned, sure she didn't know him well, but he was kind of adorable with his dreaming and silly phrases.  
"His dad came to practice this afternoon. He told us that he was kidnapped as a little kid and now has PTSD because of it." Tanaka continued staring at his bedroom wall.  
"Let me guess, after finding out you came home and got all depressed." He nodded.  
"Well if you haven't found out about it until just now, then it shouldnt be a problem right? I mean if it doesn't affect anything between you guys and volleyball, then you should be fine right? If he can hide it well enough to the point that nobody knows then that means it didn't matter to volleyball and he didn't feel it was pressing enough to share." he nodded again.  
"I guess what I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't treat him differently. Otherwise he might just feel worse about it."  
"That makes sense. Thanks sis." He said turning to her and smiling. She punched him.  
"Geez, don't get all weepy with me, and its your turn to do the dishes." She said smiling back and walking back to whatever she was doing.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi didn't find it necessary to address the issue immediately. They skirted around the topic as they settled down together on the couch at Yamaguchi's house and watched a dinosaur documentary on Netflix. They finished watching it and both fell asleep together on the couch. Yamaguchi had already figured out that it shouldn't be a problem to just talk to Hinata like normal. Tsukishima thought that he would just ignore the problem. 

Asahi and Nishinoya were practicing together in Asahi's backyard. They were both pretty fragile psychologically speaking. Neither wanted to talk about it, much like Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, but the difference was that they didn't know what to do, they were just confused. They didn't know who to talk to, everything seemed off balance to them, but they decided against saying it out loud because then they would have to adtess the elephant in the room and talk it through, and they didn't know how they would do that. After they were both tired from practicing, Asahi got tired of the silence.  
"We should call Suga, he would know what to do right?" Nishinoya was still quiet, but instead opted for climbing in asahi's lap and resting his head against his chest, where he could hear Asahi's heartbeat. Nishinoya always listened to Asahi's heartbeat when he got stressed because it calmed him down. Asahi grabbed his phone from the place next to him and found Suga's number. He out it on speaker phone as it rang. It picked up around the fifth ring.  
"Hello?" The familiar voice came from the other line.  
"Hi." Asahi said quietly.  
"I assume you're calling about Hinata, yes?"  
"Your intuition is almost scary sometimes Suga." That got a laugh out of the other man.  
"I am also assuming that Noyas there, correct?"  
"Yea he's with me, you're on speaker phone."  
"Okay, I'll tell you what I told Kageyama and Daichi. Just act normal around Hinata. Only give him support when he looks like he needs it, I don't think he wants special treatment because of it, even if he has PTSD he probably needs something reliable like our teamwork, so just act like normal abd I bet everything will be fine."  
"That sounds good,  thank you Suga. See you tomorrow." And with that, they hung up. Asahi looked down at the now asleep  smaller male in his lap and smiled as he layed back on the porch and looked up at the stars, craddling Nishinoya in his arms. It felt like everything was going to be alright.


	7. the end/epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata sees the team for the first time in 5 days and is a little bit nervous about it. after realizing they don't have a problem with it, Hinata realizes that its alright to rely on people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is the last chapter, I want to thank everybody that read this. I want to give a special thanks to those that commented and clicked kudos.  
> I know it seemed really rushed, (which it kinda was but never mind that) but I had fun with the idea, and if anyone wants to expand, I give my permission, just give credit. I kinda threw the kagehina in if you couldn't already tell... but its just protective kags doing what he does in his own little awkward way.  
> And I am doing a little better than before, I finally got a good nights sleep for the first time in a week, and since I am borderline bipolar, I am only depressed in waves so right now I'm doing pretty good. 
> 
> Alright, enough about me, if you also like the Gintama fandom, I am about to start another story, so keep checking in and check it out when its released! 
> 
> And now, enjoy the last chapter of my story "The Trauma Has Yet to Pass"

\--------Wednesday------------------------

Hinata looked exhausted as he walked into the gym for morning practice a couple days later. This was concerning for many reasons to everybody. They had time to think things over, and felt confident in how to behave around him, so they felt proud until Hinata walked in dragging his feet with bags under his eyes.  
“What’s wrong Hinata?” Suga asked him when he got the chance. Hinata had learned from his father that Suga was one of the three that helped him through his nightmare inducing panic attack.  
“I uh had another nightmare is all, no big deal.” He answered while looking at the floor. He also knew that his father had stopped by Monday to explain to the team about his special background while he was at the hospital for monthly testing.  
“Alright, as long as everything is okay.” Suga said clearly with a smiling. Hinata was surprised by the answer, he didn’t know what to expect but this wasn’t it. Why were they being so nice? They were supposed to avoid him because he was different, because he killed those people. He almost cried. Almost. But he held back tears as he walked to the others who were already practicing tosses and spikes. Hinata was too tired to work on spikes so he focused on his receives. It was a normal morning, which seemed irregular to Hinata, who was focusing too much on the fact that nobody was acting strangely. When practice was over, Hinata walked to class unwillingly. He honestly wanted to skip classes and sleep in the nurses office the whole time. He decided that was actually a good idea after he fell asleep during his first period class and got yelled at by the teacher. He skipped second period and went to the nurses office because his exhaustion was at the point where he was walking into walls because he couldn't keep his eyes open long enough for the walk over. when he got to the nurses office, the nurse didn't ask any questions, he simply gestured to the beds behind a curtain. Hinata nodded his thanks and walked over to the bed before collapsing on the comfy surface. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

When Hinata woke up, school was just getting out, just in time for him to run over to the club room and change before practice. When he walked in the gym, he felt way better than before, and nobody was acting weird around him so he instantly relaxed. Nobody brought up his past, the only things they talked about were volleyball and plans they had after practice. The only difference was that Kageyama didn't yell at him as often and he stuck closer to him than usual. Close to the end of practice, Hinata and Kageyama were taking a water break. Hinata was particularly close to Kageyama, and his earlier nap proved inefficient as he started getting drowsy again and finally fell asleep leaning against Kageyama. When the rest of the team wondered where they were, they saw Kageyama sitting there and just assumed that questions pertaining the situation would not be welcomed. 

At the end of practice, Kageyama reluctantly woke up the orange child next to him. Hinata groggily asked what was going on before everything snapped into place and he realized he fell asleep during practice, and on Kageyama nonetheless! He blushed furiously as he jutted up from his position on the floor but his legs were still asleep and he quickly fell over and Kageyama grabbed his shoulder to balance him. He quickly apologized, grabbed his stuff and ran. Kageyama didn't try to stop him, because he secretly enjoyed seeing Hinata flustered over small things, like falling asleep during practice like a child. It was weird being around Hinata for the first time since he found out, but his moms advice really helped him. 

When Hinata got home, dinner was just being served. He sat down at the table after washing his hands and looked around at his family. He once again felt lucky to have them and their support. He loved them all and couldn't imagine a life without them there. They ate dinner and had a normal conversation about everyone's day and when they all finished, Hinata offered to do the dishes. When the dishes were done, he watched TV with Natsu and then went to bed. 

While in bed, he stared up at the ceiling and counted everything he was grateful for, and finally, after a long time, felt at peace with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment your opinions on the ending please, I enjoy reading feedback and it greatly helps my writing!


End file.
